1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling plate, a method for manufacturing the cooling plate, and a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic chucks are heated to high temperatures in a semiconductor process and have a cooling plate for heat dissipation. In this case, the material of the electrostatic chucks may be aluminum nitride, the material of the cooling plate may be aluminum, and a resin may be used as a bonding material. There is a very large difference in linear thermal expansion coefficient between aluminum nitride and aluminum. For example, aluminum nitride has a linear thermal expansion coefficient of 5.0 ppm/K (RT-800° C.: Uchida Rokakuho “Seramikku no butsuri (Physics of ceramics)”), and aluminum has a linear thermal expansion coefficient of 31.1 ppm/K (RT-800° C.: “Shinpen netsubussei handobukku (Thermophysical properties handbook new edition)”, edited by Japan Society of Thermophysical Properties). In such electrostatic chucks, soft resins used as bonding materials can relieve stress resulting from a difference in linear thermal expansion coefficient.